Rainbow
by AoifeRose
Summary: The team go on a team building day away. With freedom from work and some paintball guns a bit of mayhem ensues! Little bit of angst at the end - always seems to happen to me with these two! Anyway enjoy :) One Shot cause I'm not sure where it'd go!


As always none of it belongs to me. It's all Dick Wolf's and NBC's I just borrow them to play. Enjoy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Munch asked as the bus drove up to the reception building.

"Team building" came the unified reply from the rest of the 1-6. A guy named Steve greeted them and informed them that their cabins were side by side a two-mile hike away. They were all thankful they were only staying for a night and had very little luggage as they set out. It was like summer camp with the women in one cabin and the men in the other. Amaro smiled as he thought back to the weeks he'd spent as a teenager at camp trying to sneak into the girl's camp across the lake.

Melinda, Olivia and Amanda very civilly chose beds while they heard the guys fight over the top bunk. It was going to be a long day…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Standing together in a fortress covered in wood mulch and soft gym mats with various towers of different heights and small bunkers the competition was on before the first shot was fired.

"So shooting people is a team building exercise?"  
"It's about trust Munch". Olivia tried in vain to explain for the hundredth time that morning why the Captain had suggested they go do some kind of team-building weekend. Paintballing wouldn't have been her choice either but they'd thrown all their ideas in a wastepaper basket and let the Captain pick. Fin punched the air when his choice was picked.

"Trust. Really?"

Fin shouted over his shoulder as he took up his next station "Yeah trust old man, now run!"

Fin was at home in his combat gear. Although they were all in khaki and camouflage or black of some description Fin's were the real thing. A little more snug fitting than his army days but still he cut a figure. They picked someone independent to assign teams and team captains or it would have been men versus women with no debate. It ended up being Amaro with Melinda and Olivia against Fin with Amanda and Munch. Olivia didn't fancy the odds but as she reassured Munch again about the power of team building she assuaged herself with the fact that at least she could fire a few shots at him to shut him up since he was on the opposing team.

The siren sounded and they positioned themselves at the next station marked on their maps.

Fin was like an army sergeant hollering out orders to Rollins and Munch. Amanda was starting to wish she were on the other team. He was issuing so many tactical instructions both detectives started to ignore him and just do their own thing. Despite the fact he was a pain in the ass however, Fin was right. As Amanda learned to her cost a minute later.

Melinda came out of nowhere – totally blindsiding her and hit her with a shot in her midsection which blossomed bright pink as the paint splattered. As she punched the air to celebrate Amaro came into her eye line. She was damned if she was getting shot twice in ten seconds so she ducked and rolled. Olivia heard a low moan behind her but as she turned to aim she couldn't see anyone. Disregarding it as her imagination she turned and shot Fin, orange paint bursting on his back just before he had the chance to take cover at the next station. Payback was going to be a bitch for that one.

The firing of paintball guns continued for two hours as the Detectives and the M.E. shot round after round. It was a close run fight but in the end Munch Fin and Amanda won much to Fin's delight and Amaro's dismay as drinks were on the losing team for the night. They had also set up a three dare rule for the losers as well. They trudged back to the lodges covered in paint and in serious need of showers. It was going to be a long night…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

They arranged to meet in the bar at eight for food and drinks.

Returning to the cabins, getting ready took longer than usual with only one shower between three. But the women managed it. Their male counterparts however took much longer and so a roar was heard as Fin was the last in the shower and realised there was no hot water. The women laughed as they shared a bottle of wine Melinda had brought. They discussed how long it had taken each of them to wash the paint out of their hair and conceded it was Melinda who had the hardest task. When the men finally knocked in at half eight the ladies ribbed them the whole way to the on site bar about how long it took them to get ready. Amanda had on a black shirt and black jeans, Olivia a red v neck t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans and Melinda in a beige chinos and a turquoise shirt. The men were dressed to impress, Amaro in a pale blue shirt with the top few buttons opened and dark jeans, Fin in a white t-shirt and black pants and Munch in a grey blazer and blue shirt and grey pants.

Finding two tables in the corner Amaro and Fin were whispering to each other.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Melinda asked mockingly. "You know they say women who gossip have very little to say".  
"Oh just discussing the little matter of dares" – Fin winked at Olivia and she groaned. "I'm going to need alcohol for this. Amaro shut up and stop helping, you were on my team!" Olivia and Munch left for the bar and returned with two pitchers of beer and a whiskey neat for each of the detectives and the M.E.

Olivia downed the whiskey and filled the glasses with beer.

A toast was made to the good losers and to the bad winners from the losers and to the sore losers from the winners. Much arguing and laughing ensued and the other patrons of the bar glared over occasionally wondering if the raucous behaviour was going to last all night. It wasn't often that members of the NYPD got to relax together however so there was little hope of it. It was the reason patrons outside of the cop community rarely frequented cop bars.

After another pitcher of beer and a shot of Tequila the winning team captain spoke up; "Okay we've got our dares sorted" We've one for each of you actually. Amaro since you're team captain I reckon you get to choose who goes first. Munch has decided an order so you get what you're given"

Amaro nominated Melinda first too scared to think what the opposing team had come up with.

As Melinda drank the last of a 2 litres of beer in a tankard the bar man had made especially for a biker's retreat six months earlier she burped and smiled. "Easy peasy". She knew her head wouldn't thank her in the morning but she had to keep up with the detectives.

She got a slap on the back from her teammates. Amaro thinking that it didn't look so bad made the mistake of going next. Chatting up the blonde at the bar did not go well. When he got a smack because he had to stay put for 5 minutes as part of the dare a roar of laughter erupted from the table. As he returned rubbing his face, Olivia steeled herself for what came next, skinny dipping, flashing a bus of new arrivals, hacking One PP's Twitter page, she was ready for anything. The dares were juvenile but the alcohol had gone to their heads and the fun was so rare they were revelling in it. Fin turned to Olivia.

"Liv choose your poison for a kiss"

"Oh no Fin! Come on"

Well it's that or take a topless photo and send it to the Cap?

"Why couldn't Amaro do that"?

"I told you baby girl there's an order laid down. If he'd gone last this woulda been his"

Olivia contemplated her options. The topless photo was a definite no. She'd never be able to look Don Cragen in the eye again. The kiss wasn't going to be some stranger – they'd think they had a chance and she hadn't got the energy for that. But one of her colleagues was going to make the trip back the next morning awkward. She hopped off the barstool and did a slow circle of the table, walked to the bar and eyed up the bar tender who was balding mid fifties with a beer belly, making the whole table laugh. After a few moments she came back to the table standing beside Amaro for a moment longer than he was comfortable with. She'd heard uni's joke about her being a cougar. She wasn't deaf. And sometimes she played up to it. But she knew Amaro wasn't gona play ball. As she walked further around she stopped behind Melinda squeezing her shoulder and laughing, "Your husband would kill me!"  
Next to Melinda was Munch and she sidestepped that quickly gaining a swot on the arm from him. Fin was looking worried, as after Amanda he was last in line. She pushed herself in between Rollins and Fin and whispered under her breath to Amanda "don't move"

Amanda froze in terror as she felt one hand on her knee and the other at the back of her neck. When she felt soft lips brush her cheek she blushed and then laughed as she heard Fin say "Hey! No fair Liv!"

Olivia turned to look at him "You said kiss, you didn't say where. You really should have let Rollins help you more rather than listening to Amaro. Girls are much better at these things. We tortured friends for years with games like this".

Fin grabbed Olivia around her waist and tickled her causing her to nearly fall into Amanda's lap. She watched the blonde try to move to the right to avoid her and in the end she only needed Rollins shoulder to steady herself as she regained her balance.

Olivia noticed Amanda wince as she got down off the barstool. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and Olivia made her excuses following her to check she was okay. She was afraid she'd freaked her out with the kiss, even if it was just on the cheek or hurt her as she fell against her.

Walking into the bathroom Olivia saw the blonde standing in front of a mirror shirt lifted fingers palpitating a large bruise that was forming on her left side.

"Jesus Amanda. What the hell?"  
Amanda turned to look at the brunette detective observing her.

"It's not as bad as it looks Liv"

"What happened?"  
"When I ducked the rolled that time to miss a shot from Amaro I rolled straight into a wooden pole. Do not breath a word. If Amaro knows he managed to injure me without an actual shot Fin will never let me hear the end of it. I can just imagine it now; "you get shot for real and you get a hole in the shoulder; you get shot by Amaro with a paint gun and you get injured worse, what the hell girl?'" Her impression of Fin was ridiculously accurate. Something occurred to Olivia at the moment

"That's the moan I heard earlier?"

Amanda looked at her quizzically.

"Never mind. Anyway don't be daft. They'll just care you're hurt. I'll go get Melinda to take a look.

"I'm not hurt Olivia, I'm fine"

Olivia moved towards the blonde and reaching out a hand ran a finger along the edges of the swollen area. She wanted to reassure herself that the statement was true. Amanda shivered.

"Shit sorry, did I hurt you"  
"No just tickled"

Olivia apologised as she used two fingers to gently press along Amanda's ribcage.

"Nothing feels broken. But that's gona hurt like hell for a few days"

Olivia stilled her fingers and began to slowly stroke her hand up and down the blonde's side. This time Amanda shivered for a different reason.

Amanda turned to look at the dark brown eyes trained on her. She watched as the taller detective began to lean in and stood frozen as she felt soft lips on her own. Was she dreaming or was Olivia Benson really kissing her?

When she felt Olivia pull back and look flustered Amanda caught her hand to stop her running.

"Sorry, I'm so… you were hurt, I'm… I'm sorry" Olivia had found something fascinating on the floor that was catching her attention.

"Ssshh Liv. Look up here for a sec." Amanda asked quietly.

"Can't" she scuffed the toe of her boot on the floor and Amanda laughed.

"Detective Benson, you're not in trouble. Look at me."

Olivia exhaled long and hard and looked up into blue eyes full of concern.

"Was that a momentary lapse of judgement? If it was fine, we'll blame the drink. But I don't generally kiss like that if I don't want something more. And I don't generally kiss co-workers unless I've been holding it in for so long fantasies weren't enough anymore" She kissed the taller detective gently and felt her smile against her.

"Are you serious?"  
"Eh, yeh-haw! Girl if I told you the dreams I've been having I'd probably be arrested for indecency"

Olivia blushed as she leaned in and kissed the blonde, slower this time, her tongue teasing lips just as she pulled away whispering into the blondes ear "Want to show me how these dreams went?"

Amanda nodded against Olivia's shoulder as she pulled her in for a hug.

"You okay with this?"  
"Hell yeah. Never better."

They giggled like schoolgirls as Olivia kissed the blonde quickly again before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door of the bathroom. She didn't let go as they reached the table and the others were so tanked up no one but Melinda saw their joined hands by their sides.

"You guys we're calling it a night" Olivia informed them.  
There were roars of protest as Fin insisted they were just getting started and Amaro said something about girls being wusses. He knew he'd pay for it with the glare Olivia and Amanda both gave him and the protest from Melinda that she was staying to drink him under the table.

As they were leaving Melinda caught Olivia's free hand and said low enough so no one else could hear "I'm guessing you two want some time. The guys have a pull out bed, don't worry I won't interrupt". She squeezed Olivia's hand gently "Go have some fun detective, you deserve it!"

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss Melinda on the cheek mouthing a quiet thank you as she pulled away. Warner nodded and smiled as she watched the two detectives leaving. She was happily married but many years ago if she'd had any inkling Olivia swung that way she would have been on her like a wasp on jam. So she decided to drown that thought with another round of tequila shots.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

When they reached the cabin getting in was a problem given that Amanda hands were buried under Olivia's leather jacket roaming over her breasts, her stomach and finally slipping around her waist to pull her in for a deep kiss.

"Amanda we need to get inside. I have very little resolve left and I will fuck you on this porch if you touch my breasts again"

Amanda moaned into her neck as she sucked hard "Mmm, into explicit PDA's are we Detective?

Olivia laughed as she reached around the blonde again to finally get the key into the lock. "Not for first times no"

"Something makes me think you're far more adventurous in bed than anyone who knows you would imagine Detective. Would I be right?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you" Olivia winked as she finally managed to get Amanda into the cabin closing the door and locking it as hands moved around her waist again.

"What now?" Amanda whispered in her ear  
Olivia turned in her arms. "Now you have a choice Detective."  
Amanda quirked her head to the side "Do tell?"  
"Fast or slow?"  
It took her a few seconds to responds "Depends"  
It was Olivia's turn to look confused "You do know what we're doing here don't you?" Olivia gestured with her hand to the minimal space between them  
Amanda smiled "Pretty sure I got the idea when you laid that kiss on me back there"

Olivia smirked. "Thank God I made it clear, I'm a bit rusty. So depends on what then?"  
"Depends on whether you're talking about the kissing or the touching or the fucking"

The tingle in Olivia's belly turned into a full on fire as Amanda's Southern drawl made the word 'fucking' sound like the outcome of the act itself.

"How does all of it sound?" Olivia didn't feel like talking anymore.

Opening the button and fly on Amanda's jeans she grabbed one of the blonde's pert breasts through her black shirt as she simultaneously cupped her crotch through her silk underwear and began to stroke her gently.

Amanda was shocked and almost lost her balance at the feeling of arousal that shot through her from the sudden onslaught. She needed to ground herself so she worked her hands into Olivia's hair and pulled her in for a kiss hoping in the process to slow her down slightly.

"Ah Liv, okay fast… fast is good. But lightening pace will have a girl on the floor in five seconds. I want a chance to feel you"

Olivia pushed her tongue past Amanda's open lips and into her mouth and began to explore it slowly when she finished speaking, removing her hand from the blonde's jeans and slowing the movement on her breast but continuing with lighter strokes.

Amanda moaned at the removal of Olivia's hand but as much as she needed to get off she didn't want this to be a quick fuck. She respected Olivia more than that.

Olivia pulled back for a breath and looked into sparkling blue eyes. "Come to bed. I need to feel you too, but I'd rather feel you naked"

Clothes were shed rapidly and Olivia flicked the switch on a heater before getting into Amanda's bed.

Taking in the beautiful athletic body of the young woman lying beside her she was in awe

"Wow you are…"  
Amanda hated compliments and she knew what Olivia was about to say so she countered her fast with "ditto" She leaned in to place small kisses on the detective's lips and neck and shoulder to prevent her speaking anymore. She looked up to see brown eyes watching her intently. There was something on her mind. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bombard you when we got here I just wanted you so badly" Olivia said quietly.

Amanda moved back up so she was eye to eye with Olivia and put her hands on her shoulders. Olivia felt Amanda's sex press against hers and whimpered as she felt how wet the blonde was.

"I want you badly to. You see what you do to me?"

Olivia nodded as Amanda continued to grind against her. She kissed down Olivia's neck and grabbing one breast took a nipple into her mouth. Olivia's fingers dug into Amanda's lower back as teeth raked over the pebbled bud fingers pinching the other one.

Amanda released the nipples and began to move her head lower leaving a trail of wet kisses as she went. She felt Olivia's fingers tangle in her hair as she reached the valley between her thighs that was emanating heat and wetness. She placed one last kiss on Olivia's lower abdomen before positioning herself comfortably to pleasure the beautiful woman who's voice she could hear from the other end of the bed "Oh Mand please lick me baby, I need to feel your mouth"

Amanda used the tip of here tongue to circle Olivia's hard distended clit. As if her body knew the pleasure that was coming Olivia's legs spread wider, feet flat on the bed hips arched into the mouth that was teasing her. Olivia's fingers dug into her head at first contact and Amanda liked the feeling of nails scraping her scalp. She continued her attention to the detective's clit for a few minutes until she heard a small plea

"Too sensitive baby please"

Amanda decided to change tack and position. Kissing back up the flat tummy she made a beeline for the luscious lips she had become rather fond of kissing. As she reached them and saw the smile on them she kissed her new lover soundly as she swiftly entered her with two fingers.

Olivia's body tensed at the intrusion but relaxed as Amanda set a rhythm that was extremely pleasurable. She closed her eyes and forgot everything except the feeling of this woman on her and inside her, kissing her and making her feel amazing.

As she felt herself nearing orgasm a thumb moved to her sensitive clit and she heard a soft instruction; "Open your eyes hon"

Staring back at her were blue eyes filled with longing and desire.

A few firm strokes and a deep kiss later and Olivia felt her hips push hard onto the fingers buried deep inside her coming hard, breathing fast and shallow as she crashed over the edge gripping onto the blonde for dear life.

Once the spasms had died down she felt fingers slide from inside her and watched as Amanda brought them between up their lips. She held one out to Olivia who raised her head off the pillow and sucked it into her mouth and kept the other for herself mirroring the brunettes motions as they cleaned the cum from her fingers.

Olivia leaned her head back against the pillows again and let out a long breath.

"Fuck Rollins if I knew you could do that I would have made a pass a long time ago"

Amanda smiled a predatory smile "What makes you think I'm finished?"

Olivia opened her eyes again "Can't too… can't" was all Olivia could manage.

"Then watch".

Olivia's eyes trailed down over perky breasts to toned abs to narrow hips and then to the fingers stroking through wet folds. Amanda's head lolled back and her eyes closed as she worked herself into a frenzy. When she felt Olivia grip her wrist she hesitated slightly but decided it was time.

"See something you fancy Detective?" Amanda opened her eyes to look down at the beautiful brunette staring at her hungrily.

"Something I want to touch more like"

Olivia tested the waters knowing that Amanda was wet enough to accommodate her but wanting to tease her a little bit.

"Liv, ah, fuuckk" it was so long since Amanda had felt someone else touch her it felt almost foreign but with the woman below her it was so welcome. Her own fingers were familiar to her but she thought another person's touch would feel foreign. With Olivia's it didn't, it felt right. When she felt two long fingers enter her it was slightly painful despite her arousal but Olivia seemed to sense it and stayed inside only slipping gently in a slow rhythm in time with Amanda's movement of her hips. She moved gently for a few minutes as the blonde rocked slowly on her fingers.

"So close Liv, God so good, don't stop please"  
"I won't, I'm here, let go"

Amanda wanted to cum, tried to, but she was finding it difficult. She looked down at Olivia who was staring at her intently. Beckoning her with a nod she indicated for Amanda to lean down into her.

Amanda moved her hands from Olivia's hips up to her shoulders and lay down on top of her as Olivia slowly removed her fingers. Amanda whimpered but Olivia positioned her fingers on Amanda's labia and clit reassuring her she wasn't going to leave her hanging. Stroking her gently leaving her thumb on her clit she whispered into her ear "I've got you, let go for me"

Amanda felt firm strokes against her folds, thumb circling against her clit a gentle arm resting across her lower back and gentle lips pressed against her forehead.

As she came she shuddered but the strong arm around her held her tight and soft lips laid gentle kisses on her temple whispering into her ear "That's it beautiful, you are so amazing, I've got you"

When Olivia felt wetness on her shoulder she knew the smaller woman was crying but she didn't say anything. She just let her be and stroked her back gently.

When the tears had dried up and Amanda was confident her voice was steady she tried to lighten the mood knowing that heavy talk generally freaked other lovers out after months never mind after one night. She knew Olivia was different but she also needed to forget showing weakness for a few moments; "How are you single?"

"The job and my ability to hone in on the neediest craziest men in a city of millions"

Amanda shook her head against Olivia's chest: "Maybe it was the men that were your problem?"

"Funny El said I never had much luck with men. Maybe he was right" They laughed for a moment Olivia moving her head slightly so she could look at Amanda.

"You don't have to you know" Olivia reassured stroking from Amanda's hair down along her back.

"Have to what?"

"Pretend it didn't happen. Any of it. I get it"

"Thank You" Amanda leaned in and kissed Olivia moving over to lie beside rather than on top of her. "I wouldn't have wanted that to be with anyone but you"

"That was the first time since…?"  
Amanda nodded.

"Oh Amanda you should have told me"

"There was no point Liv. I'm okay now. I couldn't have been in safer hands; literally" She laughed at her own joke as Olivia pulled her in for a hug kissing the top of the smaller woman's head and pulling the comforter over them. The heat was welcome and the cocoon of Olivia's arms around her helped Amanda feel safer than she had in years.

"Night Mand"  
"Night Liv"

They fell asleep holding each other tightly knowing that this was something special.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Melinda snuck in quietly and packed her bag. She saw Liv's phone on the bedside table and set and alarm for half an hour's time so the slumbering women would be up and ready for their departure.

She smiled to herself as she thought of all the times Olivia had comforted others and was glad to see her finally getting some comfort of her own. Telling the guys that Olivia was showering and Amanda was still asleep as they headed to the bar for breakfast Melinda hoped they heard the alarm or there were going to be some serious questions to answer on the bus journey back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
